Wireless communication electronic devices are becoming one of the most essential electronic devices in our lives. Wireless communication electronic devices may include an antenna device for performing wireless communication.
As electronic devices become multi-functional, antenna devices capable of performing various functions are under development. Recently, a metallic antenna to protect an electronic device and also be disposed at the outer surface of an electronic device to have a distinctive design is under development.
A metallic antenna disposed at the outer surface of an electronic device may secure the rigidity of an electronic device or have a design advantage, but if most of the outer surface of a mobile phone is formed of a conductive material (for example, metallic material), the antenna performance may be reduced. For example, when the entire external conductive area is used as an antenna, it is difficult to obtain a resonance frequency band. If a portion of an external conductive area is used as an antenna, it is difficult to ensure antenna performance due to the physical and electrical characteristics of a conductive material that affects radiation performance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.